


better men have hit their knees

by AnotherThing



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, mystery porn theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherThing/pseuds/AnotherThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pale hands rise up to grip his hips and Hyosang feels nails pressing into his skin. The pain barely registers though as Hyosang continues to try and shove the other man further onto his cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	better men have hit their knees

 

 

_So fucking dirty,_ Hyosang thinks, watching the younger man place a chaste kiss to the tip of his cock deeper into his throat. The rapper’s hands come up to take fistfuls of long hair, tugging the other forward so he can drive deeper into the heat of that hot mouth. Pale hands rise up to grip his hips and Hyosang feels nails pressing into his skin. The pain barely registers though as Hyosang continues to try and shove the other man further onto his cock.

 

A pained whimper finally makes its way into his awareness and Hyosang realizes with a start that he is gripping the other man’s hair way too tightly.

 

“Shit, sorry,” he groans out, immediately loosening his grip (though he doesn’t let go completely). His partner pulls off momentarily and this time Hyosang immediately lets go, watching with baited breath as the other man starts digging into his pants pockets. He eventually finds what he is looking for and Hyosang watches as he proceeds to tie his hair back, effectively cutting off any further hair-pulling incidents.

 

With a grin, his current partner leans back in and strokes Hyosang’s cock a few times before swallowing it back down again. Hyosang nearly bites his own lip as he feels his cock going in deeper than before. When the other begins to hum, Hyosang’s eyes threaten to roll back in his head at the pleasurable sensation the vibrations cause. He glances back down just in time to see the other man’s nose almost nuzzling his pubes almost loses his mind. It’s a struggle to keep his hands from just grabbing his partner’s head and shoving his cock deeper into that hot, sinful mouth, but somehow Hyosang manages to withstand the urge.

 

A hand comes up to play gently with his sac and Hyosang actually does bite his lip this time, pressing his teeth down hard enough to draw a small drop of blood. When he finally reaches his breaking point, the rapper makes eye-contact with his younger partner, who smiles around the cock in his mouth. The sight is enough to push him over the edge and he comes down the other’s throat. His partner pulls off with a cough as Hyosang proceeds to paint his face with cum. When Hyosang stops, there are steaks of cum adorning the other man’s face and neck.

 

“Asshole,” the other man mutters at Hyosang, who in turn doesn’t apologize but does hand him a few tissues to wipe himself with. He watches as the younger man carefully wipes himself up as best he can. When a tongue peaks out to lick a stray drop of cum off his lips, Hyosang grabs ahold of his partner and hauls him up. The other man drops the tissues as Hyosang grabs his arm and lets out a surprised whoosh of air as the rapper plants him flat against the surface of the work room table.

 

“Hyung!” He squeaks out as his back makes contact with the table. He doesn’t get a chance to say anything else though because Hyosang starts kissing the life out of him. The rapper has him pressed down against the table; one hand firmly gripping his waist while the other lifts a thigh to wrap around the rapper’s waist. Hyosang mouth moves down the smooth column of his partner’s neck and he is just about to suck a hickey into the skin when an annoyingly loud voice rings out down the hallway.

 

“Joo-ah! Where are you?” The voice calls out in a cheerful tone. Both men freeze as they recognize the voice as belonging to one Kim Hansol. Hyosang groans in frustration as Byungjoo’s slender hands come up to quickly push him away. He refuses to move though, instead catching the younger dancer’s wrist in his hands and pinning them down against the table.

Byungjoo’s eyes widen at his actions and he struggles against the hold. “Let go,” he whispers desperately, wiggling to try and dislodge the stubborn rapper. Hyosang ignores him and starts to move insistently against him, pressing his now renewed erection against Byungjoo’s own.

Byungjoo bites his lip against the moan that threatens to escape his throat as Hyosang’s movements become more insistent. Hansol’s voice calls out again, causing Byungjoo to renew his fight against Hyosang’s hold as panic grips him at the thought of the older dancer walking in on them.

 

“Hyosang!” He whimpers as the other moves to kiss him. In a fit of desperation (and inspiration), Byungjoo captures Hyosang’s bottom lip between his teeth and bites down hard.

“Fuck!” Hyosang curses as he pulls back, pain causing him to immediately release his hold on the other. Byungjoo quickly pushes him away and ignores the other man’s cursing as he hurries to adjust his appearance, running a hand quickly through his hair and fixing his shirt so that it hides his erection.

 

When Hansol finally makes his way to the work room, Byungjoo is sitting quietly in the corner of the room, idly flicking through his phone. Hyosang is seated at the table, eyes glued to his computer screen, headphones covering his ears.

 

“Joo-ah!” Hansol calls out, smiling brightly as he walks right up to the other dancer and plops down next to him, immediately pulling the other into a hug. Hyosang watches them out of the corner of his eye.

“Let’s go eat dinner, hyung will treat you!” Hansol says while squeezing the life out of the smaller dancer. Byungjoo yelps at Hansol’s tight hold and quickly agrees so that the other dancer will let go. Hansol releases his hold on Byungjoo and grins widely at him before turning to address Hyosang, who finally takes off his headphones and looks at them with a blank face.

 

“Would you like to join us hyung?” Hansol asks brightly, not catching the way the rapper’s eyes flash briefly with annoyance before he’s turning down the offer, giving an excuse of wanting to work on some songs longer. The older dancer offers to bring him back something but Hyosang just tells him to get out of his work space already. Hansol nods happily and begins to pull Byungjoo out of the room. Before they reach the door, Hyosang asks if Hansol can bring him a bottle of water before they leave. The older dancer happily agrees and leaves Byungjoo behind to fetch the bottle of water, shutting the door behind him. Hyosang waits a couple of minutes to make sure Hansol is far enough away before crowding Byungjoo up against the wall, hands on either side of his head, body pressed fully against his.

 

“Next time I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to hear your precious Hansol calling for you,” he growls. Byungjoo stares at him with wide, doe-eyes; breath slightly hitching as Hyosang moves to kiss him roughly. The kiss screams of propriety and when he finally releases the younger dancer, Byungjoo is left slumped against the wall, barely managing to gather his wits before Hansol returns with the requested bottle of water.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically an exercise in sex scene writing. i tried my best, ya'll.


End file.
